Dear John
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: I'm sorry Sesshomaru but maybe what I said above are just excuses because the reason I'm leaving is because I've found somebody who loves me more and has time for me as much as I want.


Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I've not been updating but I have no excuses, I'm just too lazy to continue. But I will start writing again and this is a little something to get a start. I sincerely apologize but please look forward to my other stories. And also as so many of you wanted another chapter for my one shot 'Teardrops on my guitar' I've been writing that and I'm happy to inform that it is almost over and will be updated by tomorrow.

And about this story this is another story that was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Dear John" and I have to tell you that it is not a song fic or related to that song, I just got the idea from the title.

Dear John letters are the letters written by wife or girlfriend to their spouse to terminate their relation or something like that. Enjoy.

And this is dedicated specially to my friend Lurmyan, who'll finally be able to read my story without confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear John,

I know we've been really happy all these years, but I guess I just can't keep up with you. You have always given me happiness and nothing else, but I've started to become greedy. You are always busy expanding your company and that is good for you, but as I've told you I've become greedy. I'm happy if you're happy, I can no longer say that to you. All these days I hoped that you'd realise how lonely I've been and make atleast a little time for me. You must be surprised that I say that now since you've taken out your time as best as you can just for me. But I've told you I've become greedy, those times are not enough for me.

I'm sorry Sesshomaru but maybe what I said above are just excuses because the reason I'm leaving is because I've found somebody who loves me more and has time for me as much as I want. He does not own a huge company like you but that does not matter, does it? Because what I really want is not status or money or power, what I want is someone who cares for me more than his work. I don't want to come second to anything in the eyes of my lover. I know this does not sound like your Rin, but as I've told you I've become greedy.

I'm sorry I've been unfaithful to you for quite a while and the reason I'm writing all these is because I want to at least be true to you now. You know how I wanted to join dance classes last month to pass my time and asked you to join with me to be my partner, but after you declined I joined the classes secretly and there the one who was assigned to be my partner, I don't know when I fell in love with him and the day when he told me he felt the same I had never been happier, even at the time when you told me that you loved me or the day we got married I had never felt it. And all those days that I told you I'd go to Kagome's house for a tea party I used to go meet him. Even Kagome realized I was not happy with you so, she supported me. Please don't be angry at her because what she realized, you should have been able to realize it first.

I guess this is goodbye. The love you gave me will never be forgotten, though we won't be together again, I will never forget you, though I cannot ask you to forgive me I hope you forget me and find somebody to love who will wait for you no matter what.

So, Sesshomaru... Omygod seriously writing all these I couldn't stop laughing. It's hillarious. I wish I could see your face, it would've been priceless. Well Sesshomaru, this is what you get for ignoring me. Well I told you I've become greedy. I hope you will join the dance class with me. If you'd just agreed in the first place you'd not have to go through this. If you've recovered from your shock and have decided to join the classes with me then come to pick me up at Kagome's. I'm going there for the tea party.

So puppy, I'll be waiting for you okay.

Lots of love,

Rin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. All the turmoil, regrets, anger he'd been feeling still didn't calm down. Though more than anything he was relieved. When he'd come back home, he didn't find her,he asked the staffs in the house and they informed him that she'd gone to Kagome's for tea party. After coming to the bedroom he found the letter along with a single red rose. He could not have ever imagined the content on the letter. The moment he saw 'Dear John' his world crumbled. And as he continued to read, he could not believe it. He kept telling himself that it had to be a joke, but he never thought it would really turn out to be a joke, a bad joke.

He looked at the letter again and at the rose she'd left. Finally it seemed real and he relaxed. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. This letter had made him realize how he had actually prioritized work over Rin, and how she'd been coping with it without complaining. And the only small request she had made, he had declined. This was not what he'd promised her, this was not what he had wanted for her. He had promised to keep her before anything else, he had wanted go cherish her smile always. He'd join the dance class or heck anything she'd ask to. It didn't matter now, the only thing that mattered was she was with him and would be forever, he'd make sure of it.

He took a last look at the rose and kept it on the table vase, then an evil smirk appeared in his face, but it didn't mean this prank of her would go unpunished. As he took his car keys and went out the house to pick Rin up, he thought of various ways to punish Rin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahaha... So how many of you figure it would turn out like this? Well, I hope you enjoied it. And hm, I wonder how will Sesshomaru look while dancing.

Thankyou for the read.


End file.
